


On A Wing

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [42]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Discovery, Fluff and Humor, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Even Paul is sometimes confronted with something that is new to him. This time, it's a friendly Corviknight from Galar.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Armorga | Corviknight
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 37





	On A Wing

"He's _gorgeous_ ," Paul said. It wasn't often that he had to look up at his charges - even rarer when it was an avian Pokemon. The Corviknight in front of him, however, was easily a head taller than the caretaker. He was also currently preening under the attention of both Paul and his trainer, Joseph.

"Thanks! He helped me out when I got in trouble with a couple of Obstagoons and tagged along. I named him Krabat," Joseph said proudly and ran one hand over the shiny-black crest feathers of the Pokemon. Krabat fluttered his massive wings and crowed before leaning forward to affectionately nudge his trainer with his beak. "Thank you again for offering to take him in, by the way. I would've loved to bring him with me, but you know how my mother is."

"Still afraid of anything feathered?" Paul chuckled and raised one hand. Krabat inspected it before allowing the tall human to pat him as well. "As long as she gets well soon, it's no problem for me. Besides, I'm always happy to meet new Pokemon. And you're a right handsome one, aren't you?" The feathers felt sturdy and smooth underneath his hands. From what Joseph had told him, they'd turn into steel-like armour with nothing more but tensing the muscles. The name was very fitting, especially with the helmet-like crown feathers.

Krabat crowed again, happy about all the attention and praise he received. Hopping one step closer, he puffed his chest and wiggled his tail feathers until Paul continued to scratch and pat his chest with a laugh.

"He likes you," Joseph said with satisfaction. "That's good. He can be a right troublemaker if he feels like it, so don't let him give you any cheek, yes?"

"Understood. Greet your mother from me and take care of her." Paul waved as Joseph turned away. Krabat cocked his head as he watched his trainer go, but his eyes shone with sharp intelligence - clearly, he understood very well why he was left here and made no fuss about it. "Now, I got you a nice place up in the rafters. Want to say hello to the other Pokemon here?"

"Corvi!" the giant raven said amiably and stalked after Paul towards the stable.

Krabat had no problems socialising with the other Pokemon currently in Paul's care and with his size and high evolution, even the more mischievous Pokemon hesitated to annoy him too much. Paul spent a bit of time watching the Corviknight fluttered around to greet someone else running over to inspect the newcomer. Everything went well enough and he returned to his daily work of cleaning after a good two dozen different Pokemon.

\---

Krabat found him changing some of the bedding in the stable - he'd taken a flight around the pen to get a good look at the property, together with Jojen the Pidgeotto. And from the looks of his usually very tidy feathers, they'd also kicked up some dirt for a dust bath. "Oh my," Paul said as he inspected the matte, sandy plumage, swallowing a laugh at Krabat's sheepish look. "Wait a minute until I'm done here and I'll get you cleaned up."

That earned him an excited flutter of big wings, which also caused a lot of dry hay and dust to fly around everywhere, especially on Paul and Krabat. Coughing, Paul shooed the cackling Corviknight a bit further away. He stopped cackling when he noticed that yes, he'd just prolonged Paul's work on the stables. Looking around, he hopped towards the tools lined up at one wall close to the door, grabbing a broom with his beak. Paul eyed Krabat as he tried to manipulate the broom without hands to help clean up the mess.

It was adorable, so he let him despite not being of any help. With the old bedding carted off and the new bedding securely in place, Krabat dropped the broom and carked at him. "I should have you clean up yourself," Paul teased - he still had hay in his hair from Krabat's little prank. "Come sit here. I'll brush you out... is this one soft enough?"

They tested a couple of Paul's brushes before finding one to Krabat's liking and Paul went to work. Krabat was surprisingly well-behaved during the grooming, even raising his wings and turning around for the human to get the dust and hay off of Krabat. A deep rumble from his chest emerged a bit into it, one that Paul identified as a pleased sound from the Corviknight. Chuckling, Paul went slower about it. Not only for Krabat's sake, but also because it gave him a good opportunity to explore him in-depth, his fingers more often than not running over his large, avian body.

"Can you harden your plumage for me?" he finally asked after getting most done - he wanted to see and feel how the feathers would change. With a click of his beak, Krabat did as he was asked, showing off the hard shell his feathers made when tensing his muscles all over. The plumage shifted with a soft rustle, feathers gripping into each other. When Paul touched him now, it felt like smooth steel or something similar. Even the light was reflected a bit better now, giving Corviknight a gleaming look, just like real armour.

"Marvelous," Paul told him and ran his hand once more over Krabat's chest. The Pokemon preened and shifted back into a relaxed stance. Paul's finger sunk into the now soft feathers and the rumble returned immediately. "Is that the spot, then?" Paul chuckled and kept patting him. Krabat crowed and closed his eyes, shifting closer as he pressed his chest against the scratching appendage. It took Paul a while to finish him off under these circumstances. Mostly because Krabat kept begging for more attention, but also because Paul enjoyed running his hands over him. It was something different and new for the caretaker, which was rare these days.

And with Krabat liking his grooming and patting, well... it was an opportunity he wouldn't miss.

\---

Of course, this positive first experience wasn't forgotten by the intelligent Pokemon. Which meant that the next morning, when Paul checked the stables and started on feeding breakfast to his charges, the big avian was already kicking up dust while crowing happily as he got himself dirty all over again.

"Krabat!" Paul called over, half keeling over from the laughter that bubbled up. "Stop making a mess!" All he got in return was a smug look and more dirt-kicking from Krabat before he hopped over for his breakfast. Paul patted him fondly. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to," he told the smug raven. "Well, joke's on you, buddy - I still have work to do, so you'll have to wait until I'm done before I make you pretty again."

Aghast, Krabat clicked his beak a few times, but to no avail - Paul was already continuing the feeding, humming loudly as he ignored the pleading carks of Krabat. The avian Pokemon followed him through his whole morning routine, watching him with sharp eyes for the first hint of a break Paul might take. When the caretaker dared to brush of a small Ponyta, he puffed up his chest in indignation which caused Paul to laugh yet again, leaning onto the Ponyta who was eyeing Krabat warily.

"It's your own fault, really," Paul admonished him later as he inspected a few singed feathers and a hurt ego on the Corviknight. "Trying to get between Miri and the brush was not a good idea."

"Corviknight," the big bird said with sheepishly. Shaking out his wings, he nudged Paul with his beak.

The human caretaker patted over it before running his hand more gently over the smooth surface. "You'll learn soon enough that every Pokemon here is equal. Getting dirty in the morning won't make me hurry up." He grinned at the huff Krabat gave him. "And pouting neither. Come, your wings are fine. Miri knows better than to actually hurt someone here." He scratched over Krabat's chest, coaxing the raven to fold in his wings. Looking at the dust between the feathers, Paul hesitated for a moment. "You want your groom now?"

Immediately, Krabat was right in his face, plumage puffed up and tail feathers wiggling with happiness. Paul laughed and wrapped one arm around the neck of Krabat in a half-hug when Krabat lightly butted his head against Paul's. "But no more dust baths in the morning. Try to keep clean until midday at least, when I'm done with my morning routine, yes?"

"Corvi," came the agreement, the r rolling deep. Krabat nuzzled Paul with his beak and for a moment, Paul's breath caught a bit, his hands pressed against the soft chest plumage, fingers running in-between the feathers. Krabat clicked his beak affectionately and Paul let him go.

"I'll get the brush."

\---

Paul had never been intimate with an avian Pokemon before. They were not made to have sex with other kinds of Pokemon, let alone a human. As far as he knew, only very few of them even had a proper penis, and even then they lacked a prostate that could be stimulated through any means Paul had. So while he'd struck up some sweet friendships with them, the thought of actually trying to have sex with them never occurred to him.

Krabat, however, struck something in him that made him want to make at least an attempt. The Corviknight was exceptionally affectionate with him and enjoyed the touches and grooming Paul offered. And while he stopped making himself dirty to get his attention, he still followed Paul around the property during his working hours, always a bit impatient about getting some alone time with the human. He even started to try and groom Paul right back or simply hopped close for the occasional hug, scratch or pat, rumbling happily whenever he got some.

The problem was that Paul didn't know if Krabat was interested. Or, for that matter, if the Corviknight had the equipment to make it work. He was tempted to simply reach out and feel for it, but that would be rude, no matter how much Krabat let Paul touch him up. His species was entirely new to Paul, so he didn't even know how to approach the subject of mating - it differed quite a bit between Pokemon, after all. Could he just ask? Or was there some proper way to woe him? The only one he could ask, who'd been to Galar before and who Paul knew, was Joseph. Well, he couldn't, not really - his friend would freak out were he to know about Paul's plans.

Asking sounded like the least risky attempt he could make. There wasn't really a worst-case scenario in that - Pokemon were fine with rejecting offers, and it wouldn't really change much between them. It was a lot more complicated with most humans. Making up his mind, he resolved to approach the subject the next time he was grooming Krabat.

\---

"Corviknight, Cor!" Krabat was shaking his tail feathers, head ducked a bit to rub his beak against Paul's cheek. He'd just flown into the stables and landed next to Paul who had been waiting for him. Scratching Krabat affectionately, Paul started to run the soft brush over his neck. The avian Pokemon had been out for an hour to play with some of the friends he'd made since coming here (not Miri, though - the dainty Ponyta was still annoyed at the Corviknight). Somehow, the regal bird had managed to get dusty all over again.

"The amount of work you make me do, seriously," Paul teased and earned a smug look from him. Chuckling, he continued his grooming, enjoying the way Krabat was preening in front of him. Digging his fingers into the chest feathers, combing them with his hand, Paul took a few minutes until Krabat was leaning against him, fully relaxed and rumbling, before he spoke up again.

"Have you ever thought about mating with a human?" It was a bold question, but Paul got it out without hesitation. He felt Krabat shift against him, the movement spreading warmth through his body. Fluttering his wings a bit, Paul heard Krabat clicking his beak once before nudging him lightly.

"Is that a yes?" Another click of the beat. Paul felt his lips stretch into a smile. "And can you?" he continued. This time, the Corviknight leant back and blinked at Paul with keen eyes. Cocking his head, Krabat folded his wings tight to his body and shook his tail feathers.

"Corviknight," he announced. Obviously, Paul couldn't quite understand the meaning, but that was okay. Krabat sounded curious, not aggressive.

"Can I check? Because I wouldn't mind if we tried," he said, smile changing into a full-blown grin when Krabat nodded. Paul finished brushing his fluffy chest and went on one knee, moving the brush to the underside of his winged friend. Krabat watched him before shifting his stance again, his legs moving a bit apart as an invitation.

Paul had yet to explore Krabat down there, not even while grooming his feathers and wings. Putting the brush down for a moment, he ran both his hands along the underside of Krabat's body, fingertips combing between the feathers. It took him a while to find the cloaca of the avian Pokemon. At first, Paul was disappointed, thinking that Krabat and he wouldn't be able to enjoy each other physically, but then his fingers caught onto something poking out of the opening. It was warm and slightly moist to the touch and with a very curious form.

"Corvi," came from above, tail feathers rustling. Paul touched the thing again and noticed how it slid out of the cloaca. It didn't take long before it was long enough to be seen with the naked eye, causing the caretaker to swallow. Krabat had a cock, it seemed.

A very foreign cock, to be precise. A kind Paul hadn't seen yet, at least. Despite the heat he could feel from it, and the fact that it was swelling under his touches, the flesh was rather pale in colour. The surface wasn't smooth, but slightly coarse as well. The form, however, was the most astounding one, one Paul had never expected, what with his lack of experience when it came to avian Pokemon.

It looked like a fleshy corkscrew in Paul's hands. Thicker at the base and thinning out towards the tip, Krabat's twitchy cock was almost formed like one of those ringlet hairstyles, curling around for the whole length. And it was growing still as Paul rubbed his fingers all over it, marvelling at the moist and coarse feel of it until he had almost a foot-long of cock in his hands.

"I can definitely work with that," Paul breathed. Krabat clicked his beak and bent down to nuzzle him, but he stuttered a bit in his movements when Paul twisted his hands, fingers sliding down the curling cock of the raven. "Oh, you like that?" he asked and got a confirming crowing from Krabat. Paul chuckled and continued, pulling his closed fingers down along the cock to the very tip before reaching up again to give the thicker base a good rub. "Tell me where it feels best," he murmured and started to really explore this new and exciting cock. Krabat was still likely to lack a reachable prostate, but this here... this changed things. Especially with Krabat's size, who could easily mount him from behind.

Sucking in a breath to cool down a bit, his pants already starting to grow too tight, Paul turned his head to press his face against the soft plumage of Krabat's neck. Krabat actually had a pretty thin and pretty long cock, but with that natural curl of it, he formed a tight corkscrew. And that texture! He couldn't stop touching and rubbing him. Yes, this could work really well. "I wouldn't mind you mounting me," he murmured into the feathers, giving Krabat's cock a little squeeze. The Corviknight carked happily, again shaking his long tail feathers. "You want to go somewhere else for that, or is this place okay?" Another shake of his feathers and a firm nudge that had Paul almost topple over. Krabat seemed to run out of patience, what with the stimulation Paul gave him.

"You're right. Here's good." And it wasn't like anyone would care. At least not anyone who was currently residing on his property. Giving Krabat a last tug, Paul got back onto his feet and walked towards the tool shelf, his pants tented out with his own erection. He found the petrolatum relatively quickly. "Just give me a minute to get ready."

"Corviknight!" Krabat crowed, cock half dangling, half standing up between his thin bird legs. It was quite bizarre, but also incredibly hot, and Paul had no problems to get naked and on his knees, one arm behind his back and two lubed up fingers scissoring his asshole. His other hand was again wrapped around Krabat's cock. It was quite fascinating to pull on it, lightly of course, and watch the tight curl of it loosen up. Two fingers were probably enough.

"You gotta show me how you do this, buddy," he told Krabat, who had watched Paul the whole time with hooded eyes. Clicking his beak, he hopped around him, his cock slipping out of Paul's hand. The man swallowed and got down on his hands and knees - it had been a while since he'd been the one to take it - most Pokemon wanted him to top them, thanks to his height and bulk. Krabat, however, was a good head taller than Paul and pretty bulky himself, especially with his slick dark plumage.

And his cock, in all its unique ways, matched his body pretty good. Krabat fluttered with his wings before stalking right up to Paul's rear. Pressing against him, not yet lined up so that his cock slid against Paul's inner thigh and balls, Krabat leant forward until most of his weight actually rested on Paul. "Need some help?" Paul offered and grabbed behind him with one hand. Wrapping his fingers around Krabat's cock, he guided the avian Pokemon right against his slick hole and only let go when the very tip actually slipped past his loosened muscle. "That's it," he said, breath hitching a bit from the weird sensation. Both texture and shape were so very different from anything he'd ever had up his ass. But Krabat slipped in easily, wings fluttering a bit as he pushed forward. He kept using them to hold himself upright as he rutted into Paul's ass, cock twisting into a tighter, thicker curl the deeper he got.

Crowing loudly, Krabat surged forward with another beat of his wings, this time strong enough that Paul's whole body rocked forward with the force of it. He gasped, feeling that corkscrew cock slip in fully, the soft feathers of Krabat's underbelly pressing against his lower back and ass. It felt so _weird_ , but also unbelievably stimulating to have him inside. With his coarse texture and moist heat, every move made Krabat's cock rub against the surface of Paul's inner walls, sending tendrils of heat and pleasure up and down his whole body. Paul moaned and started to rock backwards and against him to cause even more friction inside, something which Krabat liked as well. Rubbing his beak against Paul's shoulder and neck, the Pokemon kept on rutting him. He couldn't properly thrust into him, though, not without using his wings for it, so Paul helped them both, rocking his ass right onto that cock while wrapping one hand around his own to jerk himself off.

"Ngh... feels good, right? You like it, Krabat?" His cock was _leaking_ as he fondled himself, drops of precum coating his fingers as he fucked himself with Krabat's cock which pulsed and twitched deeply inside of him. Again and again, the raven fluttered with his powerful wings when his cock slid out too much, imitating a nice and steady pounding. It had them both panting within a few minutes. Paul was sweating and grunting, cock angry-red in his hand and head bowed to the ground, teeth clenching as he furiously stroke his own cock. Krabat was crowing and carking with arousal and Paul could feel the throb going through his cock, could feel it all inside of him and knew that Krabat was close now.

Letting go of his own cock, which hung heavy and swollen between his legs, he got up to both hands, his impressive muscles tensing as he clenched hard on Krabat's cock. That was quite enough to bring him over the edge, and a few moments later Paul could feel Krabat releasing his hot load deep inside of his ass. It was a short orgasm the Corviknight had, but it was powerful enough that Krabat slumped back the moment he was finished, cock already slipping out of Paul. But the cum lingered, hot and drippy as it came out of his asshole. Closing his eyes and concentrating on that exact feeling, Paul went right back to his own cock. Two pumps, three, five - with a cry he came, his creamy cum shooting out in ropes from his cock and onto the stables' floor.

Gasping for breath, Paul sat up, still stroking his twitchy cock slowly, squeezing out that last drop. From behind, a large and feathered body pressed against him, a smooth beak carefully going through Paul's hair. "Thanks," he said hoarsely over his shoulder, nuzzling lightly against the Corviknight. Shaking off the last drop of cum, Paul took some moments to regain his bearings. "That was _good_ ," he then said with a grin. Krabat clicked his beak in agreement.

\---

"Did he behave?" Joseph was patting Krabat before giving him a tight hug. The Pokemon seemed happy to be back with his trainer.

"Well enough," Paul said with a smile. "He got in a spot of trouble with a Ponyta the second day, but it wasn't anything serious. He was a darling."

"Perfect," Joseph beamed. "So I can leave him here next time my mother needs someone to help her, yes?"

Krabat and Paul exchanged a fond look. "Anytime," Paul said and laughed when Krabat eagerly shook his tail feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just assume that Wing Grooming is a Tag created by either Supernatural fans or Good Omens fans. I'll simply thank both of those fandoms for it.  
> And yes, I know most birds don't have a cock. Ravens don't, at least. So I simply gave him a bird-like cock, because let's be real, out of any bird Pokemon out there, Corviknight deserves one.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
